THe Deception
by MasklessDuckman
Summary: Guile comes to Luccia for help, but why? This is a mini fic, probably has some plot holes but I still haven't played Chrono Cross, so read it, review it, say what you want.


The Deception  
  
A Chrono Cross Fan Fic by: MasklessDuckman  
  
This story will be a little different from the rest, you will be lead into thinking that it is the same, but I assure you, it IS different. Enjoy! -MasklessDuckman  
  
Luccia was hard at work, trying to improve her latest invention; it was something that her role model Lucca Ashtear had made years ago, Luccia hoped she could make it just as well. Luccia tinkered with the machine and spliced some wires. Suddenly a knock came at the door, "Come in." Luccia said, the door opened then shut. Lucca wondered why she heard no footsteps, Luccia turned around to look straight into the eyes of Guile. "Hello Luccia." the magician said, he bobbed up and down in the air, his staff floating beside him. "Ah, hello Guile. Vat brings you here?" Luccia asked. "I require your assistance on a journey." Guile replied. "My azzistense?" Luccia asked, puzzled. "Yes. I need you to come with me." Guile said, "Vhy?" Luccia asked. "I fear that I must keep that a secret for now." Guile said. "Veryvell, I vill come vith you." Luccia said. "Good, we leave at dawn." Guile said. "Vere vill you be staying?" Luccia asked. "Here, in the manor of course." Guile said. "Vhy not just sleep in one of my guest rooms?" Luccia asked. "Verywell, I will do that then." Guile said, Luccia led Guile to one of her guest rooms and gave him some blankets. "I will wake you up tomorrow at dawn." Guile said. "Goodnight." Luccia said and went to her own room.  
  
Luccia woke up in the middle of the night, her insomnia got worse every day. Luccia decided she would go have a walk, Luccia put on a robe and began to walk through the halls, Luccia heard a noise from Guile's room, Luccia saw through the keyhole, Guile had a golden egg on his pillow, he sat staring at it. "Soon... Soon my love... you will return." Guile said. Luccia decided it best not to dwell on Guile's odd behavior, not as if he had normal behavior, but... Luccia walked through the halls for several hours and eventually went back to her room and got four hours of sleep.  
  
Luccia awoke, someone was shaking her. Luccia turned her head to see Guile, he stood above her. "It is time to go." Guile said, "I vill be vith you momentarily." Luccia said, placing her glasses on her face. Guile left the room and Luccia got dressed. Luccia came from her room with her white coat; she had a gun at her side. "Let us go." Guile said. Luccia followed Guile out to a large white vehicle with yellow wings. "Vat is this?" Luccia asked. "It is called the Epoch, it is like the Neo Epoch, only it flies and can hold three people. I found it in the past and borrowed it from its owner." Guile said. Luccia hopped in and sat down in the front right seat. Guile flipped some switches on the console, Luccia saw Guile turn the dial to the period, 1000 A.D. "Vhy are ve going there?" Luccia asked. "You'll see." Guile said  
  
The Epoch came to Gaurdia in 1000 A.D. and landed next to Leene Square, Guile took Luccia to a place called the tent of horrors. "What can I do for ya?" a pair of floating hands and a head asked. "I would like a clone." Guile said. "Sorry, no can do. My machines been destroyed, I can no longer make clones for you." the head said. "Thank you anyway." Guile said and floated out, his head hung low. Luccia followed, she was close behind, "Vat vill ve do now?" Luccia asked. "We go to plan B." Guile said, picking up a tree limb. "Vat is plan B?" Luccia asked. Guile whacked Luccia across the head with the large tree limb, Luccia fell unconscious. Guile picked Luccia up and said, "You'll see..."  
  
Luccia awoke; she had a very large headache. "Ah you're awake." Guile said, Luccia's hands where tied behind her back. "Here, see your new look." Guile said, holding a tall mirror before her. Luccia looked in the mirror, her purple hair was cut to chin length, she wore a green tunic, an orange dress was worn on top of the tunic, she was wearing a pair of shorts, and boots. "Vat is the meaning of this?" Luccia asked. Guile removed his mask, the area around the mask was pale, Guile's eyes where a dark iris. "I believe you have heard the tales of the sorcerer Magus." Guile said. "I have." Luccia said. "You see... I WAS Magus. I was brought to 1000 A.D. by Lucca; I was then trapped there as the Epoch was destroyed. I helped Lucca take care of Kid and raise the other children in the orphanage, Lucca and I... fell in love... my day was not complete unless she was there with me... but one day I went to Medina, when I returned, the orphanage had been burnt to the ground, and Lucca was nowhere to be found." Magus/Guile said. Luccia then realized why she looked so familiar, "You dressed me like Lucca. You intend to have your vay vith me?" Luccia asked, fearful. "Not quite. You see, I later found out that Lynx kidnapped Lucca, so I came to the El Nido islands. I used the Chronicles of Fate, Fate tried to erase my memory, so I let go of the green pyramid. I wiped out my memories in doing so; I stole a viper mask to hide myself from fate. After our little adventure, I regained my entire memory, I remembered Lucca. Now with this..." Magus held up the golden egg, "I can bring back Lucca, but for a time egg to work, you need a clone of the person. Seeing as how Norstein Bekkler couldn't help me... I just thought that I could find someone who looked like Lucca." Magus said. "You intend to have me killed to save Lucca?" Luccia asked. "Yes..." Magus said, Magus grabbed Luccia by the waist and carried her to the Epoch. The Epoch took off and landed in 2300 A.D.  
  
Magus carried Luccia up Death Peak, killing any monsters that got in his way, finally the summit was reached, and Magus held the time egg up in the air, the egg flew from his hands and shattered. Suddenly the landscape turned gray, only Magus and Luccia where in color. There was Lucca; her mouth open in a screaming look, above her was Lynx, descending with his scythe. Luccia was suddenly very frightened, Luccia managed to escape her bonds and leapt from Magus' arms, Luccia ran as fast as she could, suddenly Magus was in front of her, she turned around and he appeared there. "Look, if you let me live, ve can find a vay to bring Lucca back. And if not, I vill be her, I vill dress like her, act like her, even talk like her, please do not do this!" Luccia begged. Magus grabbed Luccia, "Sorry, nothing's as good as the original." Magus said, Magus drug the frozen Lucca away and put Luccia in her place. "Magus! Please, noooo!!!!!" Luccia screamed as Magus disappeared with Lucca. Luccia looked up, just in time to see Lynx come down at her, his scythe planted in her face; she fell to the ground dead.   
  
Magus sat by the tree on death peak next to Lucca. Lucca looked around... "Janus?" Lucca asked. "Yes Lucca, I have brought you back, my love." Magus said and embraced Lucca, "Vell, we had better get going." Lucca said. "Wait... What did you say?" Magus asked. "I said well, we had better get going." Lucca said. "No, you said vell." Magus said. "You have found me out. Magus, I am Luccia, but that is something you vill not need to care about." Luccia said. "How did you?" Magus asked. "That does not matter now, I can be Lucca. Let me be, I promise you, you vill never know it's me." Luccia said. Magus arched an eyebrow, "You will?" Magus asked. "Of course I will." Luccia said, her voice sounding exactly like Lucca's. Magus kissed Luccia heavy on the lips, but he didn't notice Luccia pulling a gun from her side, Lucca pressed it to Magus' heart and pulled the trigger. Magus fell to the ground, "Farevell Magus." Luccia said, Magus' eyes glazed over, his blood stained the snowy ground. Luccia turned and walked from Death Peak, things had turned out better in the end.  
  
The End  
  
See? I told you! But noooo, you don't listen to me. Anyway... Till Next Time... -MasklessDuckman 


End file.
